Don't Mess With An Anderson
by coffeeforgeri
Summary: This is how I wanted Cooper's first appearance to be like. I do not own Glee.


AN: Just a drabble I wrote during the seven week hiatus.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

He was walking down the busy halls of the prestigious Dalton Academy. His wavy raven hair styled back neatly, a black suit, navy tie, a cup of coffee in hand, and a pair of dark Shooter Ray-Ban sunglasses made him look like a professor. An intimidating, yet coolprofessor. But he wasn't there to go to some event the school was holding. He flew all the way from New York to deal with something, and someone.

It felt as if it was just yesterday when he graduated and left the glorious high-ceilinged school of his. Right now, an _Alumni_ tag was pinned onto his lapel, allowing him to roam about the halls freely.

Regardless of the years that went by, his name remained known all around the campus. The students literallyfearedhim because of his slightly infamous reputation-but it is not as if he was to blame. The pure animal magnetism and hypnotic charisma he had ran in the family. It's all in his blood. Hell yeah.

He walked through the bustling crowd with no difficulty at all. For one, the students from freshmen to seniors, stood aside and made way as soon as they caught a glimpse of this incredibly dapper and handsome gentleman. In return, he would smile in a way that made the students more nervous than more comfortable. He was no ordinary guy. With one look at his face brimming with arrogance, you could tell that he was one son of a bitch.

"Take this for me, will ya?" He said, handing a confused freshman who was standing with some juniors his cup of coffee and continued walking.

"Did he just give you_ his_ coffee?...That's so awesome..." He heard whispers after he was about five feet away.

The conceited bastard smirked.

As soon as he reached the hall he was searching for, he quickly picked up his pace and made his way to the door at the very end. When he reached it, he turned the doorknob slowly and as expected, it was not locked.

He shook his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. "It's showtime." He said to himself before opening the door with a bang.

"Hello, boys!" he said in his sassiest tone of voice. When he was in, all heads turned to their intruder. Some were about to protest but then when they saw the face of the man who barged into the Warbler common room, their jaws dropped and no words were said. The council who was sitting on one long table stood up from their seats to show respect, while Sebastian Smythe, being the dick that he is, remained seated. Thad choked on his cookie, Nick and Jeff stopped arguing with each other, and David's eyes shot wide open in shock.

"What's wrong, Warblers? D'ya miss me?" said the dapper man, smiling triumphantly from the reactions he got.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" asked Trent, one of the senior Warblers. He was stuttering in nervousness.

"I'm pretty sure you _know_ why I am here." says the man. His voice sounds a lot intimidating and serious now. "I apologize for intruding your meeting, but I have to discuss something with a certain_ someone_..."

The Warblers exchange glances. Finally, someone breaks the intense silence and speaks in a cocky manner. It was Sebastian, of course.

"Excuse me, but as you can see, we're in the middle of a meeting." He said in his seductive yet ridiculously irritating voice. "I'm gonna have to ask you to get out of this room."

"Well, I'm gonna ask you to watch your tongue in front of an alumnus."

"My Warblers are going to have a performance in a week. I have no time to-"

"_Your_ Warblers? Huh." replied the man, taking his sunglasses off. His blue eyes seemed as if they were staring right into the lead Warbler's soul like an x-ray, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Sebastian had to gather a lot of courage to say his reply.

"That's right. Now I don't care if you're an alumnus, I'll say it one more time." a deep breath. "I want you out."

Nick nudged Sebastian's rib and hissed a warning at him "Seb, you gotta shut up. You don't know who you're talking to. He's-"

"You must be Sebastian, figuring that you're the only one in this room who doesn't know me." the man who barged in cut in.

"Yes, I am." Sebastian waited for the man to respond with a proper introduction. He examined him from head to toe and he couldn't tell what he was feeling exactly...but he reminded him of someone...

"I'm Cooper _Anderson_." at these words, Sebastian's whole body intensified. His eyes shot open...in fear and in guilt. "I _don't_ appreciate what you did to my brother."

"So! Wanna tell me who's idea was it to put rock salt on that slushie?"

* * *

AN: This is how I envisioned Cooper's first appearance in Big Brother. It could have happened at the opening credits of the episode right before the Glee logo pops on the screen. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
